As for exhaust gases of an automobile engine, in FIG. 17 which shows one example of an exhaust passage of an automobile engine, exhaust gases generated in the respective cylinders (not shown) of the engine are gathered in an exhaust manifold catalyst converter 600 and are sent to a sub muffler 603 through an exhaust pipe 601 and an exhaust pipe 602. The exhaust gases which passed through this sub muffler 603 are further sent to a muffler 606 through an exhaust pipe 604 and an exhaust pipe 605, and are released to the atmosphere through this muffler 606.
Exhaust system members such as these exhaust pipes 601 and 602 as well as 604 and 605, the sub muffler 603, and the muffler 606 are subjected to repeated stress owing to such as the roll behavior and vibration of the engine. Particularly in the case of a high-speed rotation and high-output engine, the stress applied to the exhaust system members becomes quite large. Accordingly, a fatigue failure can possibly occur in the exhaust system members, and the engine vibration can cause the exhaust system members to resonate, thereby deteriorating compartment quietness in some cases. To overcome these problems, a connecting portion 607 between the exhaust manifold catalyst converter 600 and the exhaust pipe 601 and a connecting portion 608 between the exhaust pipe 604 and the exhaust pipe 605 are movably connected by a vibration absorbing mechanism such as an exhaust pipe spherical joint or a bellows type exhaust pipe joint, whereby advantages are provided in that the stress is absorbed to which the exhaust system members are repeatedly subjected due to such as the roll behavior and vibration of the automobile engine, thereby preventing the fatigue failure and the like of these exhaust system members and overcoming the problem that the engine vibration causes the exhaust system members to resonate and deteriorates the quietness of the compartment interior.